Youthful Disaster
by SilentDreams22
Summary: The Republic has fallen and the Empire has risen. Vader is on the hunt for anyone that is suspected to be part of the uprising rebellion against the Empire. Senator Amidala finds herself in trouble when a message goes wrong and she is now being accused of treason. Vader is sent for her arrest and to finally prove her a traitor to the galaxy. Things don't always go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey guys! This will be my first story I've written in years. I'm doing this purely for fun. I don't mind any criticism, but even though I've proof read my story, I know there is grammar errors and my spelling has gotten worse in the last couple years (Thank you texting!). I really don't need to hear about every little comma I didn't put in. Of course if it is downright horrible and borderline not english then I deserve to be yelled at. Also, I am a huge fan of the Star Wars movies but like others, I'm not into the cartoon or books so bare with my limited knowledge. The Star Wars political/technical mumbo jumbo sometimes flies over my head but I've done my best. Any characters I didn't know or know well enough to be comfortable with didn't make my story. Any comments on my actual story and where it's headed is warmfully welcomed whether it's good or bad:-)

The intent of my story is based upon the fact that Anakin and Padme are young! I absolutely love these movies so don't think I'd change anything about them, but it's always annoyed me that it's always so serious with them. I understand why they are the way they are but I wanted to write this to remind people that they're in their 20's. They still have urges that everyone else has. I wanted to answer some questions like did Padme ever want to have a husband and kids or did it just happen because she fell for Anakin? Did Anakin ever want to try some alcohol in his 20's? Most do. It's always all work and no play. Whether they act upon it or not, the thoughts are still there. Sorry for this long babbling!

Disclaimers: I don't own Star Wars. If I did I definitely wouldn't be on here but at a beach with some very expensive champagne.

Summary: It's a Darth Vader/Padme story for those suckers out there like myself;-) The Republic has fallen and the Empire has risen! Darth Vader has single-handedly destroyed the Republic and brought fear into many hearts. His job is to end any suspected members of the uprise of what is now being called the Rebellion against the Empire. The Senator of Naboo, who is loved by many, is highly suspected of being a rebel leader. When suspicions become more clear, the emperor makes his move. He sends Darth Vader to make the arrest and to make sure he gets the proof he needs to end Senator Amidala once and for all and gain total control. Things get a bit more complicated when an unknown vessel shoots at the ship Darth Vader is transporting the senator in. They are then forced to land on the one planet Darth Vader hates most...Tatooine. Now stranded, the pair have to learn to tolerate each other while they figure out a way to get off the dusty planet.

CHAPTER ONE

VADER

Lord Vader stepped out from his room fully clothed in his suit. His respirator filled the hall. Wherever the respirator was heard, it wasn't uncommon to find a clear pathway. Lord Vader was the second most feared man in the galaxy fighting for the number one spot from none other than the emperor himself. It was the very same emperor that Vader was on his way to meet with now. He is told he had some updates on more suspects of rebels in the council. They were so close to finally eliminating what was left of the old republic. There were at least five big names that he knew were a huge part of the surfacing rebellion, and a few other minor names. It had been five years now since the birth of the Empire and introduction of the famous Darth Vader. Vader seemed to appear out of nowhere to most. He was a real shock to the Jedi when they sensed just how powerful he really was. He single-handedly stormed the Jedi temple and destroyed them all on the order from the chancellor and the support of many senators. The Jedi have been flagged as traitors to the Empire. A few still remain and remain safe due to the fact that they have now claimed to be advisors under certain senators. The Emperor had no choice but to allow it. The Jedi had surrendered and earned the sympathy of the people. To kill them would have caused issues that could be dealt with later. Many of the Jedi that remain are not powerful enough to be looked upon as threats, but there are two that when the time comes, they must be slain. The one Jedi was none other than Master Yoda himself, now advisor to Senator Bail Organa of Alderan. The other was Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, advisor of Senator Padme Amidala. The two senators of these so called 'advisors' had ongoing searches to link them to the rebellion. The former Jedi picked their senators well as both of them are loved among their people, especially Amidala. Amidala was young, pretty, and fought for her people no matter the cost. If it weren't for her obvious alliance to the rebellion her spirit was to be admired. That very same spirit could also be the end of her. He's heard of her annoying pleas for democracy to resume in the senate. Bail Organa was more subtle in his works but got the job done none the less.

"How good of you to finally join me Lord Vader." Sidious sneered as Vader kneeled before him. "I've got some news I'd like for you to investigate. It seems as though Senator Mirex has been found transmitting rebellion information."

"Did we find where the message was being transmitted to?" Vader mechanical voice filled the room.

"No. The idiot Paz stopped it before we could find out. He's already been taken care of." Sidious waved it off. "I want Mirex arrested and find out any information that she may have about the rebellion. I believe she might have been sending it to Senator Amidala but that can't be proven by the transmit itself. Use whatever means necessary to get this information. We will have to tread carefully if Amidala is concerned. She is loved among many people."

"It will be done my lord." Vader replied.

"I believe there is a meeting today. Maybe it's time for you to pay a visit to some senators in person. A little fear might do them good." Sidious grinned from underneath his cloak. Vader was rarely seen in the Coruscant, let alone in the presence of senators. Many have only heard of the terrors he's unleashed among people and have yet to meet him in person.

"Yes Master." Vader got up and left the room with a swish of his cloak. Even though he'd rather be out in the battlefield, an arrest in front of the rest would surely put fear in some of their hearts making it worth doing in person. Fear was what Vader loved and fed off of.

Two clones followed Vader quickly at his heals to the room where the senators should be meeting. He automatically sensed the presence of Obi-Wan Kenobi and was slightly hopeful this would be the day he'd make a move. Doubtful, but he could also hope. How any of them got away with claiming themselves as advisors was beyond him. Sidious was a fool for leaving any alive. Vader opened the door using the force and there sat about ten senators with wide eyes as they stared upon him. Some of them have never had the pleasure of meeting him in person and his tall, thick stature took many by surprise.

"Lord Vader, what do we owe this pleasure?" Mon Mothma bravely stood up. This red headed woman was one he'd definitely like to get rid of one of these days.

"In the name of the Galatic Empire, I believe Senator Mirex is under arrest for treason." The two clones jumped at this statement and hurried to each side of a now shaking brunette woman near the end of the long table.

"On what grounds may I ask milord?" A soft, yet surprisingly commanding tone came from behind Vader. Vader spun around to face a very petite woman standing at the table. She had dark brunette hair that was all piled up on her head in a strange braided bun. He presumed this to be the infamous Padme Amidala he's heard so much about. "She's done nothing wrong."

"Ahh and that's where you're wrong. The Empire intercepted a message being transmitted to what we believe to be the rebellion by none other than Mirex herself." Vader stated.

The tiny woman stepped away from the table and walked towards him. The confidence she had took him by surprise. He could sense her fear but she did a good job of hiding it. "It's a little odd the emperor had you make the arrest other than someone else. " She was smart. She knew he was here to catch bigger fish that Mirex. She was right, as Mirex was simply a pawn and nothing more. Sidious would never send Vader to make an arrest for someone as unimportant as Mirex and Amidala knew that. Vader glanced at the woman beside him who was now cuffed. She was shaking almost uncontrollably now, sweat trickling down her face. _Pathetic_, Vader thought to himself. He had always hated weakness in people. The woman had to of known she'd end up right where she is, just as Amidala should know she's next in line.

"With Mirex in our custody, she might be able to inform us who exactly she was sending this message to. She may even get a deal if she cooperates. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you, Senator Amidala I presume?" Vader grinned from inside his mask as he felt her fear escalate. She was quick to squash it down.

She forced a small smile on her face. "How rude of me as we have never had the pleasure to meet. I don't happen to know anything about this and I'm shocked just as the rest of us are."

"I assure you Lord Vader if we had known anything about this we would have put a stop to it ourselves." Bail Organa chimed in. Amidala's eyes were searching Mirex as if she were trying to apologize.

"You have our sincere apologies." The former Jedi took a step towards Amidala in a protective way. As if he thought the sith would slay her down right here. As much as Vader would like to do just that, it wasn't the time or the place for that.

"I will of course let you be the first to know if there is any more deception among us." Vader's mask moved to face Amidala. Her stone face didn't break once. Her stupidity was going to get the best of her and that Vader was sure of. As abruptly as Vader came, he was gone and out of the room with Mirex now at his heals along with the clones.

PADME

Padme let out an audible breath of air as Vader left. "Do you think she'll crack?" Mothma asked as everyone began to sit back down at the table.

"Vader isn't going to go easy on her as he already knows that message was meant to go to you." Obi-Wan looked at Padme. Padme's face had gone pale. Not out of fear of being caught but at the presence of Lord Vader. She had never met him and she hated that his mere presence could rattle her the way it did. She has faced near death situations time and time again and yet this man made those look like cake. She's heard of his methods of getting people to talk and the thought made her sick, as she knew the reason Mirex was going to endure his torture was because of her. "She knew what she was getting into." Obi-Wan put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I know that but I still can't help feel like we all betrayed her." Padme sighed. "I was the one that asked her to send me that information right away."

"I'm just worried that she'll talk." Mothma said. "I mean if she does, there's a possibility he'll be here for you next Padme. We can't afford to lose you."

Padme shuttered at the thought "You won't lose me. The message was being sent to Lorgoh at the time. He'd trace it there and have to prove that I was even there in the first place to link me to that. They're starting to grasp at straws."

"I hope you're right Padme. It wasn't exactly the wisest of choice to use Mirex to get that information." Bail sighed "Palpatine will use whatever means necessary to even soil our name with the rebellion."

"We must talk about this another time." Mothma sat back in her chair. "Now we must do our jobs as normal and figure out details later."

They all nodded at sat down to continue their original meeting.

END OF CHAPTER

End note: Thanks a lot for reading! I'm not exactly sure how to work out the format because I couldn't get it to double space or even indent so the intentions were there. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think of the story!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

VADER

Vader rolled his eyes as he walked out of the interrogation room and headed to inform his master. Mirex had been weak as he had presumed. It took a grand total of fifteen minutes with her to get her to spill everything. He was slightly surprised she didn't talk just out of fear of his presence. The rebels did a good job at keeping Mirex in the dark about a lot of details. Vader knew Sidious was about to do anything to rid of the pesky little senator. People listened to Amidala far too much for his liking. Although what Mirex told him was small, it may be enough to link her to affiliate her with the rebels. It was a jump, but people have been executed for far less.

"What did you find my apprentice?" Sidious put his white bony fingers together in anticipation.

"The message was meant for Amidala. It was heading towards planet Lorgoh which she was there to meet with their people for unknown reasons. I made contact with them and confirmed she was indeed there." Sidious smiled at Vader's reply.

"Good. Make the arrest."

"What do you propose I do with her? Killing her could cause an up-roar. The politicians on Lorgoh seemed reluctant to give any information on her whereabouts while there. They may be protecting something" Vader raised his mask to look at Sidious. The man would be a fool to kill her on such petty assumptions.

"I don't want you to kill her no….I want you to arrest her and take her with you to Lorgoh. I want physical evidence about her business on that planet. Find out whatever they might be trying to hide. We might have to make an example out of Lorgoh and show other planets what happens when you sympathize with the rebels. We'll need all we can get so be thorough. If they seem reluctant to assist the Empire to help the likes of Amidala, then show them just how much they'll lose in consequence. I want her gone." Sidious clenched his fists. Her recent bill she was trying to pass outright went against him.

Vader stared at him stunned for a moment. He knew that she was a problem but recently she seemed to really be getting under the emperor's skin. Vader had to admit that getting rid of her would prove very helpful in wounding the rest of the rebellion. He knew all this, yet he found taking her personally to Lorgoh seemed like a waste of time. He had no time to be babysitting a rebel senator.

"When shall I arrest her?" Vader asked reluctantly. This was going to be a long journey to Lorgoh. The planet was in the outer rim close to his own home planet which Vader vowed to stay clear of as long as he lived.

"Tomorrow early morning you will make the arrest. The people on Lorgoh are nothing but vermin, so do as you must with them if they stand in the way. Go inform Azira Koskit she's needed to make sure there's no rebel attempt of saving the senator tomorrow. I want absolutely no interruptions."

"As you wish master." Vader slowly stood up with curse words filling his head. Palpatine smiled as he sensed his apprentice's anger. Senator Amidala would not be easy to take down and especially with as little as they had. She has been very good at keeping her nose clean and the people loving her. This was the first shot they've had in ages and the emperor was going to make good use out of it. If there wasn't enough to execute her, her name would surely be soiled making it only a matter of time before something else came up.

Vader wasn't happy about this arrangement one bit. If he could have, he felt like he could have thrown a tantrum like a child to his master. It was almost worth the punishment. He had truly been looking forward to being on Coruscant and having things at a slower pace for once. The battle he had just returned from was tiring and now hearing Lorgoh might also be in an alliance with the rebellion meant yet another battle waiting to happen. Vader was more than happy to go out in the front lines as he would much rather be there than listening to petty disputes within the senate. Politics was never his thing which is why he didn't mind his place with the emperor. There are a few things he had to put up with but overall he liked the way things were. He was much too young to sit on a throne all day and bark out orders. Being only 23 made Vader feel he had a lot of things to do yet before he took that role in his life. He still had many things he wanted to learn and too much energy to do nothing.

"Inform Azira I need to speak with her" The droid standing by his quarters jumped to attention. The one thing that probably bothered him most and he was sure was a way of controlling him, was the fact he was still in this awful suit. He had needed it at one point but no longer required it. Seven years ago Sidious had an apprentice named Count Dooku while he had been secretly training Vader for years already. Dooku had finally realized what Sidious had been up to and feared for his life. He then sought out Vader personally. Vader was sure that had been his master's plan all along. Destruction was the way of the Sith, and everyone knew that there will only be two. There was to be one master and the apprentice. Sidious had wanted Vader by his side all along and was just using Dooku until Vader was ready. The emperor had been planting subtle clues for his former apprentice about the existence of Lord Vader and had finally decided to make his attack. The planet Vader had been staying on was a very hot planet that some would even go as far as saying the planet was on fire itself. At first, to Vader's dismay and slightly to his comfort, the planet was sort of like home to him in many ways. That made his first move from home to his new planet a lot easier. As time had gone on, and Vader grew more into the Sith he was today, the planet only began to anger him for reminding him of his former life. Those were times to be forgotten now. He only realized later that the whole point was to stir the anger inside him. When Dooku finally showed up, Vader was ready for him. He had of course tried to sway Vader into turning against the emperor and ruling the galaxy with him but Dooku was nothing but a fool. Vader had passed his first test of loyalty and his strength in the force with the victory over Dooku. With that being said, the battle did come with a price. Vader's gift in the force was something to be admired by all, whether it was the emperor or the Jedi but even Vader still had much to learn. Vader had decapitated Count Dooku but in his arrogance in winning the fight, he hadn't noticed where they had located themselves. Much to the Sith's embarrassment it ended with him engulfed in flames. A stupid mistake made by the young Sith damaged his lungs and skin terribly. To recover he was placed in the mechanical suit he still wore today. It didn't take long for his injuries to heal but as the day to attack the republic neared, Sidious decided it was best for Vader to remain faceless. The emperor's claim was that people feared what they didn't know more than what they did. Vader knew there was a valid point behind that but the suit was awful to wear. It was heavy, immobilizing, and just plain annoying. He also wondered what people would think when they realized how young he was. In the beginning he would have had to work harder to prove just how dangerous he was but now that he already has he saw no point to this suit. This further proved it was another use of control over him. Vader knew Sidious feared his power and for good reason.

"Azira will arrive in approximately 5 minutes Sir." His little droid scurried around his apartment he used for his stays on Coruscant. Vader quickly shed his suit, ruffled around his sandy blonde hair and sat on the couch in his living room waiting for Azira to arrive. His place was pretty typical for what you'd probably expect. No decorations, just white walls and black furniture. He would occasionally watch pod racing but that was pretty much it. He didn't have a lot of down time with the life he led but he made use of the time he did have. Azira was one of those ways he spent his time on Coruscant. Azira was who he used frequently when he couldn't do the job himself. He had found her about four years ago and realized she had a small amount of force using abilities. Now normally he would have just killed her on the spot but as it turned out she was of great use. The emperor liked the idea of training her so she could be one of the best assassins they have, yet she wasn't strong enough to ever come close to fighting the emperor or Vader himself. He spent many evenings training her to be the perfect assassin and as a result, few made it past her.

"Sir, Miss Koskit is here to see you." The droid broke his train of thought.

"Send her in." he muttered unmoved from the couch, his long legs dangling at the ends.

"Good evening Lord Vader." The smooth voice of Azira came from behind the couch. Vader perked up so he could see her. She was dressed in her usual tight black jumpsuit that showed off her slender figure. It zipped in the front which was always unzipped low enough so you saw her breasts popping out. Her belt hung casually around her hips with her blaster to be seen by all. She wasn't a girl to be messed with.

Vader stood up to take a better look at her. "How was your trip off world?"

She smiled at him and shrugged. "Oh just as adventurous as ever. So what do you have for me?"

Vader raised an eyebrow at her. "Ambitious are we not?"

"Well I just want to get what I need to know so I can move on to other things that are more important." She walked over to him into the space that few dared to enter. She looked up at him with her bright green eyes. Her long white hair fell on to her back. He smiled internally, knowing he was getting to his other use of her. He was only nineteen when he had first come across her and she was only twenty-two. She was very beautiful and had been catching the attention of many of the workers among the ship. A lot of things are going on with young men at the age of nineteen and there he was stuck in that stupid suit while training a pretty woman. During their training he eventually took off his suit so he could train with more accuracy. Vader was the last thing Azira expected to find under the suit. She didn't expect him to be even younger than herself and really didn't expect to find him attractive.

Vader's light blue, yellow tinted eyes stared down at her emotionless. "I'll be quick then." Being a young sith wasn't easy. He still had a playful side that he never got to enjoy but instead had to try and squash it down with hatred. Occasionally he liked to attempt to feel more his age. He knew that wasn't exactly a sith-like thing to do but it's not like he got the opportunity often anyway. Azira was a beautiful young woman that many men desired, but Vader knew he would never find her as anything but someone he slept with occasionally to get it out of his system. He could then focus on more important things. That was one of the few things that the jedi and sith ever had in common, no attachments. For a sith that wasn't exactly an issue anyway. He recognized when a woman was pretty but that was the end of it. Never had he met a woman that has even attracted his attention in any other way.

"I'm going to need you to keep an eye out for any possible attacks on my ship tomorrow morning. I'm making an arrest that could raise some rebellion attacks. I have a list that I'll have you take a look at before tomorrow." He explained her mission.

"Who's getting arrested?" She cocked her head at him.

"You don't need to know anything more. Just keep an eye out for anything suspicious." He said firmly looking down at her hurt expression. She didn't dare ask again for she knew the consequences. He knew she liked to think he trusted her which to a certain extent he did. She was one of the very few people who knew what he looked like but to him that had very little to do with trust.

"I'll do my best." She forced a small smile on her face. Vader then took a step towards her and grasped the zipper in front of her suit slowly pulling it down exposing her breasts.

"See that you do." He replied and bent down capturing her lips in a rough kiss, using his free time just as he had intended to.

END CHAPTER TWO

Author's Note: I decided to go ahead and post this pretty quick since my first chapter was so short. I'm just kind of ending wherever so some chapters will be longer than others probably. Thanks for anyone that has been reading this. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

VADER

Taking a deep breath Vader shoved on his suit in the morning. This was going to be a long next couple days and he knew it but at least he'd had some form of relaxation last night. He had kicked Azira out late last night after they were finished. She was never allowed to stay over. He already sensed her attachment to him and didn't care to deal with it if it got any further. He would hate to have to kill her after all the hard work he put into training her in the first place. What a waste that'd be. He was already annoyed at the fact she thought she had special privileges with him.

_Here we go._ Vader thought to himself as he pushed out the door and made his way towards Senator Amidala's apartment.

PADME

Padme had a weird feeling when she woke up this morning. She couldn't quite place what it was but it wasn't a good feeling. Mirex hadn't been seen since her arrest which wasn't a good sign. She shuddered to think what that monster probably did to her.

"Milady we must hurry so you don't miss your meeting that's in an hour and a half." Sabe came storming in her room with the face that Padme knew she was on a mission.

"I didn't realize I had slept that long." She jumped out of bed and hurried to the shower. Her hair alone could sometimes take an hour. She wondered when the day would come she could go to the senate without doing her hair in these crazy styles.

When she got out of the shower, Sabe had already pulled out a long deep purple dress for the day. What she would do without Sabe? Hopefully she will never know.

"Did you ever get a chance to speak with your mother?" Sabe asked her as she was yanking at her thick hair. Padme winced at this painful process.

"No, I was going to last night but I was exhausted. Also, I don't want to speak with her right now because the last time I spoke with her she kept asking about Nash. You remember the guy she set me up with just a few weeks ago?"

Sabe chuckled. "You didn't like him? He was so cute! And he was quite the gentlemen."

Padme looked at her with warning. "Sabe. I'll admit he was a nice man but my mom really has to stop with this. Yes, I'm 27 and apparently becoming a hermit but right now my attention is needed elsewhere."

"She just wants you to live a little and experience things other than the senate. Even at home all they see is the work side of you anymore. When will Senator Amidala take a rest and Padme Naberrie come out for a bit? You only live once." Sabe gently said as she finished her hair. Padme knew that to a certain extent she was right. She's never acted her age. She was queen when she was very young and right after that she became a senator. The most fun she's ever gotten was the festivities among senators in which she may have a few drinks. Senators aren't exactly the wild type either. Occasionally when she went home she'd drink with her sister before Sola went out with her husband but she never wanted to tag along. She found no enjoyment out of men foolishly trying to gain her attention. Every man she's even attempted to go out with has never given her that spark that made her care if she saw him again or not. Padme had begun to think that something might be wrong with her or maybe she was truly meant to give herself whole-heartedly to the rebellion. All she knew was that she had a job to do that didn't include man hunting.

"Milady. Bail Organa is here to see you in the common area." A servant said through her cracked bedroom door. So the day has begun.

"Good morning Bail." Padme smiled walking out into the main room.

"Padme." He smiled. "You're looking lovely as ever. Are you ready for your speech today?"

Padme sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be. I can only hope that someone will listen and take notice to what's going on around them."

"I don't think anyone will be listening to your speech today Senator." The all too familiar mechanical voice came from the room. Lord Vader stood in the doorway with clones once again at his side.

"How did you get in here?" Padme demanded with a lot more confidence than she felt at the moment. She was also curious how a man with a respirator could manage to sneak up on anybody yet here he was.

"Your guards were all too easy to get through." Vader's voice was enough to make her quiver in fear but she wasn't about to let this monster have that satisfaction. As she peered at the open doorway behind him she saw part of the boot of one of her guards. She could only hope he only knocked them out but feared she knew better than that.

"What is the reason for this visit?" Bail spoke up. Padme had almost forgotten he was here.

"I'm here to finally make the arrest of Senator Amidala for treason against the empire. We have reason to believe she is part of the rebellion. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you Senator Organa?" Vader said to them with arrogance dripping in that mechanical voice.

Padme glanced over at Bail who now had terror all over his face. This is it. She had been found out. They had talked about the possibility of this. It was best for them all to stay out of it. This was her fault she got caught and wasn't worth risking anybody else from the rebellion on her behalf. The rebellion needed all the help they could get.

"I know nothing of the rebellion my lord." Bail uttered sourly knowing better than to say anything more to the sith. She knew this was killing him. They've been friends for longer than she can remember. They must do this to keep the rebellion going. With or without her, it must remain strong.

Vader stared at Bail a moment longer but Bail remained silent.

"Arrest her." Vader stood there staring at Padme and she stared back. She would not let him intimidate her. If she were going to die, then she wasn't going to go without a fight.

Padme glanced over in the doorway to her room at Sabe who was standing with other servants behind her. It was Sabe's sworn duty to protect her but in this instance Padme firmly told her to remain silent. There was nothing anybody could do and the last thing she wanted was one of her best friend's to do for her.

Padme saw a tear run down Sabe's face as she stood firmly while the clones cuffed her.

VADER

She stared at him with such determination that Vader had to admit she might not be the easiest to break. The clones quickly cuffed her and shoved her to walk.

"It's always a pleasure Senator Organa." Vader almost wanted to laugh at the look on his face. The senator said nothing as he pushed Amidala out her door.

"So what proof do you have that I'm involved with the rebellion? I'm afraid that you're sadly mistaken." The small woman spoke walking down the hall towards the ship. Vader didn't reply. It was irritating to hear her still deny her allegiance to them. The worst part was that he still did have to prove that she's involved.

"Put her on the ship. I'll be there in a moment." Vader turned and decided to comm Azira to make sure she was doing as she was told.

"Yes milord?" her figure appeared before him as he contacted her.

"Are you in place?"

"Yes and so far I haven't sensed or noticed anything unusual." She stated

"Good. Don't disappoint me." Vader threatened and ended the conversation. After last night he's learned from the past that it's best to leave things short and simple with her. Last time he'd nearly killed her when she thought she'd just drop by to see what he's up to. He should care he's toying with her emotions but he really didn't. That was her problem to deal with, not his.

The ship he chose didn't have much space and felt cramped as he walked in. There in the corner sat Senator Amidala all posed with an unreadable face. He now wished he would have chosen the bigger ship but he figured he'd be able to keep a better eye on her this way. There was a tiny room for the sitting area, one bedroom and one bathroom aboard the ship. Definitely not what he was use to and probably not what Amidala was use to either but the emperor insisted he know where she was at all times.

"Where are we going?" Amidala asked with curiosity.

"Leave." He gestured at the clones who didn't hesitate to run off the ship. "We are heading to Lorgoh. These people are covering for you and I'd like to know why. We know you were there at the time the message was sent and I plan on getting the proof it was being sent directly to you."

"So you have no actual proof of anything?" Amidala raised an eyebrow at him. The nerve of this woman! The Emperor should be happy she even comes back alive to soil her reputation with the rebellion.

"That is what this trip is intended for. I have no doubt we'll get what we need. With you and myself there in person there should be no problems." Vader could sense her worry even though her face portrayed ultimate confidence in his failure. Even he had to admit this was a long shot almost not worth taking but he was sure he could get the people of Lorgoh to talk soon enough. As soon as he had the proof he needed, Senator Amidala's voice will not cause any more issues in the senate. He'll make sure of that.

Bail rushed out of the room as soon as Vader and Padme were clear out of site. He couldn't believe that Padme had been arrested! They had discussed there was a possibility but no one thought they'd ever find enough evidence.

"What's wrong?" Mon Mothma stood up when Bail rushed into her office.

"Padme's just been arrested." He said short of breath from the run over to her office.

Mothma's face went pale. "Call Obi-Wan and get him over here."

Ten minutes later Obi-Wan came into the room with a worried look on his face. "How could this happen? Mirex didn't know enough to get her arrested."

"I thought we kept enough from her too but apparently not." Mon Mothma looked down at the ground in grief. "Do we know where he's holding her?"

Bail shook his head. "No. It hasn't even made the holonet yet."

"We have to help her Obi-Wan." Mon Mothma looked over at Kenobi with tears threatening to shed. "She's been one of our dearest friends and she has been the reason the rebellion has been able to stand this long."

It looked as though a sadness had washed over the jedi as he stared at Mon Mothma "You remember what Padme said. She wanted us to continue as we have been. She wouldn't be able to stand it if she were the reason one of us was caught trying to save her. Even if we did save her, how can we explain why we kidnapped her from Vader? It would further prove their point and give more reason to execute her."

"He's right." Bail sighed. "I don't like it but he's right. "

"So we wait?" Mothma questioned.

Obi-Wan nodded "We wait and hope the force is on our side."

END CHAPTER THREE

Author's note: Well here's chapter three:-) Thanks for all the reviews! Also, thank you Frenchfan78 for pointing out to accept anonymous reviewers because I had no idea about that. I probably won't keep updating every day but I at least wanted to get it going so people could actually have something to follow than just all that beginning crap. I hope you're all still enjoying it. If you are, then don't forget to let me know! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

PADME

The silence was the worst part about all of this. Lord Vader hadn't spoken a word since they got on the ship five hours ago. He just sat there….breathing as Padme just sat there wishing he wouldn't be breathing.

"Can you at least take these cuffs off of me?" The irritation in her tone couldn't be hidden.

Vader's helmet barely even motioned to her and just as quickly was fixated back towards the front of the ship. _What a charming man, if he even is a man. _Padme wondered to herself. The ship was oddly tiny. Not as nice as she figured for someone who was second in command to rule the entire galaxy. She was expecting over the top huge. She did have to admit, Vader was never known for being glamorous like a lot of other higher up imperials were. Although she assumed that sith were probably like the jedi in that aspect in which they probably don't own much of their own and didn't care about material stuff. Then again she doesn't know a lot about the sith and really didn't care to learn.

"You do know that this arrest is ridiculous right? When we find nothing on Lorgoh it's going to be you that looks like an idiot." Padme glared at Vader. This made him turn his head.

"This arrest is far from ridiculous milady. Mirex told us that she was sending the message to you. That gave us probable cause to believe your alliance to the rebellion. Meaning that you senator, are a threat to the empire." Vader snapped at her.

"It does seem to be a little ridiculous seeing as I'm a threat." Padme gestured with her eyes at herself indicating her small frame.

A small chuckle came out a Vader which slightly surprised Padme. "I'm no fool. You have many people that are willing to follow you no matter what the lengths are."

Padme had her mouth open slightly in shock. "So because people _choose_ to follow my words that makes me a threat? Or you're saying it's a threat when people are following the wrong person?"

At that Vader turned and didn't respond. She didn't know if that was a win for her or if he just got tired of arguing with her.

Padme sighed and stared over at the large sith who was sitting at the controls. It was odd seeing him sit down. I don't think many people have probably had the 'honor' of seeing him even sit. It almost seemed out of place. She continued staring since this was the first time she's ever been able to truly observe him. Granted she's only met him the one other time, but he was fascinating to her in an odd way. Just in the fact that nobody knew who he was or even what he was for that matter. She noticed that he did in fact have five fingers on each hand so that's something. Ruled out some of the hideous creatures she'd had in mind.

"Why did we take this ship?" Padme asks breaking the silence. Vader turned his head to stare at her. It brought chills down Padme's spine. Without answering, Vader simply turned his head forward ignoring her for the second time now. This trip was going to be even longer than she'd thought. She supposed she shouldn't complain he didn't want to have a conversation with her but it might be better than just sitting here in dead silence. Padme was never known to be silent in anything.

Two more hours have passed and Padme had counted and now knew exactly how many wires that was on the walls and also how many breaths Vader took in a minute. It was 20. _I really wish I would have worn a lighter dress then this 20 pound bantha I'm wearing. _Padme thought to herself as she wriggled around on the seat making ruffled noises as she did. This was definitely not a dress she would have chosen to be arrested in if she had a choice. Then again if she had a choice she probably wouldn't be arrested in the first place.

"Must you move so much?" Vader's voice took her by surprise. She could have almost smiled at his annoyance but knew better than that. Although annoying him gave her great pleasure, he wasn't exactly the guy you wanted to anger.

"My apologies my Lord." Padme said sweetly. "I'm just getting so uncomfortable sitting here, not being able to move for the past seven hours. These cuffs are also starting to rub against my skin." Her wrists really were starting to redden from the tightness of the cuffs. He hadn't been gentle putting them on her fragile skin.

Vader stood up and walked away from the controls towards her. His height was once again making her a little less confident.

"Stand." He demanded at the senator. Padme did as she was told for once in hopes he would take off the cuffs. Wordlessly he undid the cuffs. The air felt good against the reddened areas. He tossed them on the other side of the ship on the seats across from her.

"This really isn't a ship for travel. " Padme stated again.

Vader stared at her. "So then why would anybody suspect that's what it was being used for?" he acknowledged her question from earlier.

Padme sighed to herself. Even if the rebellion had wanted to save her, they really wouldn't have expected a ship like this.

VADER

Many more hours later…

If it weren't so inappropriate Vader was two seconds away from ripping that dress off that woman. Normally that would be for other reasons, but she would not sit still and that dress had to be the noisiest dress a woman has ever worn. He went as far as trying to sense if she needed to use the restroom but she was just being annoying. Rumors were that she wasn't the easiest to deal with which is why the emperor probably wanted him to keep an eye on her at all times. He didn't think that it would be a big deal using a tiny ship and thought it was a great idea, but now he was wishing he'd used a large ship. A ship that had somewhere he could have just locked her up and forgot about her.

Vader had been sitting at the control panel with the senator sitting behind him for the last… he didn't even know how many hours now. She had a strong mind that he couldn't penetrate, but some of her thoughts did break through which if they were what he wanted to hear he'd be thrilled to listen. To his great annoyance they were just thoughts about how HE annoyed her. She was however, one of the few people that did try to have a conversation with him. Once again he didn't know if it was stupidity, bravery, or at this point maybe she was truly that bored. He did have her just sit there with absolutely nothing for a very long time. He had allowed her to use the restroom once on the trip so far and that was as far as she's walked.

In all honesty, this was one of those times he wished he didn't have to always act like a sith. Not because he wanted to talk to the senator. It would probably just end up in an argument anyway. He just would rather have a conversation than have to sit here in silence for hours upon hours. He was bored too. He would just rather it be someone he liked on board. Problem with that is that he didn't like anyone very much. Maybe he should just stick with battles. He was good at that and didn't need to bother speaking to anyone unless it was a demand. Yes, that did seem more realistic.

A small ripple in the force brought Vader away from his rambling thoughts. He perked up in his chair a little bit trying to sense what was going on. The senator must have sensed his change in posture as she stopped moving and now had her eyes fixed on him. She was smart enough not to bother him with any more of her questions. He tried to reach out to find anything but had no luck. The dark side of the force was whispering something was changing but it seemed as though it was muffled for some strange reason. Vader decided to shrug it off as there was little he was capable of doing this far out in the galaxy.

He also didn't want to listen as they were near his home planet of Tatooine. Whatever the force had to say about that planet meant nothing to him. The only good thing about knowing Tatooine was near was the fact that Lorgoh was getting very close and they could end this excruciating ride.

Just as Vader thought they were in the clear he finally sensed what the dark side of the force was trying to point out. An unknown vessel had appeared to be on route with them. Vader was confused at their appearance as they didn't appear to be part of the rebellion. If they were, he had no doubt Azira would have stopped them or at least informed him of their arrival.

"What is your security code?" He decided to ask them thinking it may just be a coincidence of their arrival. A code was sent over almost automatically. It seemed to be an outdated code. He looked over at the senator who saw the code but he sensed confusion also in her. So they weren't rebels here to save her. The force was still uneasy about the vessel but he couldn't sense quite why. It really seemed as though something were muffling out the dark side of the force not letting him take actions that needed to be taken. Nothing was making sense. Before Vader could think any more about what to do about this unknown vessel, they made the choice for him by firing the first shot.

"Why did they shoot at us?" the senator stood up and decided to come near the controls.

"This is an imperial ship. Cease fire." Vader's mechanical voice was unmistakable even through comm. They answered by another shot that made the tiny ship tremble. Now he knew for sure that this ship was the worst possible choice he had made in a very long time. Luckily he was the best pilot in the galaxy. The only problem was that the enemy vessel was a lot larger than the one him and Senator Amidala were flying.

Vader quickly got into battle mode and maneuvered the ship to fire. The senator quickly strapped herself at the control panel in the seat next to Vader. He didn't have time to tell her to go back to her other seat. She was just as determined to know what was going on as he was.

"That vessel is much too large for us to engage head on." She stated looking over at the sith. The concern in her eyes were clear.

"They are also much faster than us Senator." Vader retaliated. "They didn't seem to want to talk that much either." The only choice they had was to fight. The senator looked out knowing he was right.

Before Vader could stop her she pushed the communicator "There are two people on board this ship. We mean you no harm. Cease fire."

"I believe they already knew that senator." Vader's irritation showed. "Why else would they fire at us?

Vader flew dodging many shots aimed at the ship. The vessel was determined to destroy the ship. The shots at the vessel only minimally affected it while one shot seemed to further slow Vader's attempts.

"We're going to have to land." Padme quickly stated looking at the monitors that were now flashing red in multiple areas. It was amazing they've lasted this long. Vader knew she was right but he refused to land until it was absolutely necessary. The closest planet was still Tatooine.

Then there was one loud boom across the ship and the lights began to flicker all over. Loud alarms were now blaring.

"We need to land!" the senator yelled over the alarms. That was the fatal blow. The vessel seemed to agree with that as they took off leaving Vader and Padme slowly drifting into space.

Vader quickly got up and went over to the panels to try and reboot the power. Things began to fall out of cupboards and closets and the ship fell. Soon there was another flicker and the ship booted up. Vader went back to the controls.

"There's a planet just a parsec away called Tatooine that we could make it to." The senator had no idea what she was suggesting to the sith lord. His anger was bubbling knowing she was right but death was seemed almost like the better choice at the moment.

"I know that." He growled at her.

"Well there's no way we're going to make it to Lorgoh with this ship in this condition!" she shot back at him.

"Enough talking." He'd had it with her. He may not be able to kill her but he sure as hell didn't have to listen to her. He used the force and listened as she choked from his invisible grip. Finally she fell silent as she passed out in her seat. The silence was truly amazing

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

Author's Note: It's been a rough weekend. Stupid tests take up my time so I can't write! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I greatly apprecitate those of you that take the time to review. Please continue letting me know how it's doing! :-) Have a wonderful week everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

PADME CHAPTER FIVE

Padme awoke with a pounding headache and drenched in sweat. She was still strapped in the front seat by the controls and Vader was nowhere to be seen. She was very thankful for that because right now she wanted nothing more than to cut off his head. _He force choked me!_ Padme thought angrily. Not that she should be surprised but they could have died in the situation they were in. She slowly got up and realized how much of a mess the ship was. Things were thrown everywhere and the lights didn't come on. Opening the door to get some fresh air outside she went met by the blinding light of two suns. Looking out further all she saw was sand. It was then she heard clanking coming from outside. She jumped out onto the hot sand to see Vader under the ship pounding at it in anger.

"What are you doing?" she raised her eyebrows at the sith that was laying on his back in the sand. His normally sleek and shiny black armor was now covered in dust.

"I don't know if you've noticed that this isn't exactly the right planet." Vader said sarcastically at her.

"Oh well doesn't Darth Vader has a sarcastic side." Padme rolled her eyes.

"Don't make me put you to sleep again. I already miss the silence." The sith came from under the ship and stood up to his full height.

"Oh you mean strangle me again so I pass out due to lack of oxygen? How many times does it take before my brain gets deprived and I can't so much as walk anymore?" Padme asked angrily

"Would you like to find out?" he stepped closer to her.

"I don't think the emperor would appreciate that. Do you?" she grinned up at him.

"It wouldn't take much to say you died in this tragic accident." Vader said walking back up into the ship with Padme following behind him.

"So can we leave then? Did your pounding on the ship fix it?" Padme smiled up at him. She was very torn on this situation. On one hand she had no desire to be stranded with this man, yet on the other hand going to Lorgoh could wind up not in her favor.

"It seems we've come across a bit of a problem." Vader said now up at the controls fiddling with some wires underneath the panels. "sith." Vader muttered so quietly she wasn't even sure she heard him. "It seems our long distance communicators are down as well."

"As well?" Padme dared ask. She could tell he was already in a mood. When Darth Vader was in a mood most people would have disappeared but Padme was as stubborn as they come.

"The stabilizers fried on the way here along with the core and other bits and pieces that we're going to need. I'm not sure I can repair them." Padme stared at him as he spoke. He seemed very frustrated by the situation which didn't make much sense when they could just go buy another ship or find someone to repair this one. Being mildly delayed was the worst outcome out of all of this.

"So let's find a shop that sells these parts and fix it. You do know how right?" Padme had heard Vader was a genius when it came to mechanics so she assumed it would be a breeze for him.

"Of course I know how. Getting the parts that are necessary to get this ship to run is going to be extremely difficult." She only looked at him with confusion. "Have you never been to Tatooine or at least heard of it?" he asked her.

Padme slowly shook her head. She'd maybe heard of it in passing but never really put much thought into it. A lot of planets on the outer rim didn't seem to come into the radar very often. Vader stood and looked out the front windows, looking at the setting suns.

"I will attempt to fix them myself but it will have to wait until morning. A sand storm is coming."

"A sand storm? How do you know and why is it going to be difficult to get parts? It has to be easier than attempting to fix burnt parts." Padme sat at the table with her stomach starting to growl. At least this ship had little food on it so she wouldn't starve.

"Tatooine is a very harsh planet. If it can be fixed without leaving the ship, that is the best choice. Now we just wait until morning. You may take the bedroom. I will stay out here. " Padme took that as he wanted her to leave. She was slightly surprised he let her have the bedroom half way expecting him to take it for himself.

"Are you going to sleep out here?" she asked staring at the tiny seats against the walls she'd sat all day. They were extremely uncomfortable. She knew that they pulled into a small bed but that couldn't be any better. Then again why should she care if the evil sith is comfortable or not.

"I don't sleep often." He stated and sat down once again at the control panels and started playing with the wires. Padme didn't say another word but headed into the small bedroom at the back of the ship. She locked the door even though she knew he could get in if he really wanted to but it still eased her mind. She stripped off the heavy dress and got nude as she flopped in bed. She wore the worst clothes imaginable. She thought the dress was heavy earlier, well now it felt one hundred times worse in this heat. She looked around and briefly wondered if there were any other clothes on this ship. She was disappointed to find all the drawers were completely empty. _I wonder if I could somehow talk him into going into town so I could get something lighter. _Padme thought to herself with a giggle at the ridiculous thought of Vader shopping. She rolled on to her side, sweat beading on her back. She wondered how he feels in that suit in this heat. That must just be awful in there. No wonder he gets cranky so easily.

She rolled over again not being able to get comfortable in this heat. It was then she started getting homesick. Not for Coruscant but for Naboo. She missed her family. Being away from work and stranded out here gave her a minute to stop to think. It had been so long since she'd been home and actually saw her parents and her sister she almost felt ashamed. Padme hoped they would be able to leave soon. She's sure they had heard about her arrest and now that no one knew where they were they might be assumed dead. She thought back to her conversation before she had been arrested. Sabe had been right in the fact that no one saw anything other than the politician side of her. Padme Naberrie was nowhere to be seen nowadays. Senator Amidala had finally taken over. That saddened her. Sometimes she wished she would have never gotten into politics and became an artist or something like that. Maybe she would be married and have three kids by now. After all she is 27. That's not old but her child baring days were slowly waning. She never really figured she'd have kids after so many years of getting set up with men and feeling nothing. Even if she did settle and marry one of these men, none of them made her want to have children with them. Maybe that was why she never settled. In Padme's eyes she was married to the rebellion. That was all she needed and quite frankly she felt more being part of the rebellion than what any man has ever made her feel. She didn't know if that said something against males or her. Either way she was happy. She knew she might need to get out a little more and not let youth pass her up. That much was clear she realized as she lay in bed with Darth Vader just in the other room. She could very well die here and she may have done great things but her personal life was blank pieces of paper. That part of her life was still a book to be written. With those thoughts she closed her eyes in hope sleep would take her and to her surprise she could hear the sounds of swirling sand hitting the ship right before she fell asleep.

VADER

Irritation was all that Vader was feeling at the moment. He tried to meditate but all he could hear was the thoughts of the small woman just beyond the door. He didn't hear everything but he could sense her. He rolled his eyes as he could hear her thoughts about how she missed her family. As if she would ever see them again anyway. He did have a small amount of sympathy for her when he could sense how hot she was in the dress she wore. He knew how that was. This planet was hard on people that have never been to a planet like this before. Vader could adapt easily whenever he was thrown back into places such as this. He supposed it was an advantage at times. She was just so small and fragile looking that for some reason he felt he needed to protect her even if it was just from the heat. He quickly squashed those thoughts out though as he knew she was anything but those things. It wouldn't hurt to let her get some different clothes in town if he needed to go get parts. No. She was his prisoner and you don't buy prisoners new clothes. Plus going into town was the last thing he wanted to do and was turning into the one of his biggest complications. It wasn't just the fact that the walk would be brutal but also the fact that he wouldn't be able to wear his suit. People in the outer rim have even heard of him. He knew that shops would close faster than he could walk into town if they saw him walk through. No one would think about speaking to them. He would go himself so the senator wouldn't have to see him but he couldn't leave her here unattended. If someone were to happen to come across a woman like senator Amidala all alone in a ship, he didn't even want to think about what terrible things they'd do to her. Vader didn't care much for her but he would never let that happen to a woman that was under his watch. A small sting hit is cold heart as he thought of his mother and what happened to her. Rarely would he think about her but seeing where he was it was almost impossible. He quickly tried to shut that out as soon as it came. Those were the kind of thoughts that could make him go soft. So it was settled. He would try to fix what he could and last resort they'll go into town. He looked over at her door once more as he sensed she finally fell asleep. He smiled under his mask and took a deep breath to attempt to meditate. The sound of the sand was oddly comforting to him. Hopefully he could stay in a deep meditation most of the night.

PADME

Padme sighed in frustration as she lay across the seats in the small 'living room' early in the morning. It has been five full days he attempted to work on the ship. It was the longest five days of her life as she has had nothing to do. The silence alone was about to make her go insane. Vader had barely spoken three words to her the whole time. Each night he came in more frustrated as it became clear they were going to need to go into town. For this Padme was thankful for the fact she felt disgusting. Sure they've got a shower that still had plenty of water for them to use but she's had to put on the same dreadful gown on afterwards. She didn't know how Vader put his suit back on. She was just amazed that he even took showers. It seemed so human of him. Other than the fact she really wanted something else to wear they were also running out of food. She was slightly suspicious that Vader had barely eaten since they've arrived here. She knew all the food that was on the ship and barely any of it had disappeared. She had eaten most of it. That confused her a little bit. Was Vader letting her eat the food? There were quite a few little things that took her by surprise. He had let her use the bedroom and gave her almost all of the food it not all. If she wasn't mistaken she would have to say out of all the things that Darth Vader has been accused of, no one could say he wasn't a gentlemen. More than one occasion has she noticed that he opens the doors for her when they come in and out of the ship. She didn't know if it were some kind of trick or if it was just a habit no one seemed to notice about him. I guess that all paled in comparison to what torture he's done to people. _Oh here let me open the door to the room that I'm going to torture you for endless hours in. _Padme chuckled at her own thoughts.

"I must go into town today. The parts cannot be fixed." He stated coming into the ship. Padme resisted rolling her eyes at him. She had known this since they got here. She didn't understand why he refused to go into town. Guess when it came down to it Vader was like any other man sometimes. She also could have hugged him. This meant she could hopefully get a new outfit or she hoped he would allow her to go into one shop for something other than this heat trap of a dress.

"Well let's go then." Padme hopped off the seats excitedly but Vader didn't budge. "Are we going? You said it wasn't a horrible long walk right? Normally I don't mind but this dress is trying to kill me."

"You're not going." Vader said matter of fact. Padme heart sunk at his words.

"What? So I'm just going to sit here and wait for you to get back?"

"Correct. I'll pick up some food as well." Vader told her. "I wouldn't try to leave if I were you. It isn't safe and it's far worse for you out there then it will be for you to stay with me." Padme wasn't so sure about that but didn't know if she should risk it either.

"Just to be safe though I will lock you in the bedroom while I'm gone." Vader put his hands on her should and gently shoved her towards the room.

"What?" Padme exclaimed. "I won't leave! Where else am I to go anyway? There's no communication and I wouldn't even know where to start if I were to leave."

"That's something I'd rather not find out." He then shut the bedroom door and locked it from the outside. She tried to unlock it from the inside but it was no use. Padme listened through the door and finally heard the ship door shut as Vader left. Things could have been worse, she supposed. He could have force choked her unconscious again.

VADER

Vader walked out into the sand with his skin now getting the rays of the sun. He enjoyed being out in the open with his suit off for once. It was a rare occasion for this to be a possibility. Originally, he was going to take the senator with him but after meditating, the dark side of the force was pulsating through him. He decided it was in his best interest for her to stay on the ship. The whole point of the trip was to prove her alliance to the rebels so he could execute her so why would it matter if she happened to die here on this planet? The emperor would be upset since they couldn't soil her name and possible find other rebel leaders but that was a risk he would take. Vader felt slightly guilty at the possibility of what could happen to her if she were to die here by the creatures of this planet. It was a cruel death but he couldn't bring himself to care.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

Author's Note: Well isn't Darth Vader just a poop? Thanks to all you guys that review! Please keep them coming and I'll keep my chapters coming:-)


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

PADME

It was hours before Padme heard the door of the ship open. She was almost positive it was night-time again. Foot steps were heard walking around in the ship and she wondered how long he would take in letting her out of this horrid room. She was taken by surprise to hear the click of the door in a matter of five minutes.

"You may come out now." She heard his mechanical voice through the door. She warily got up and opened the door to find Vader at the broken control panel.

"Did you get the parts you needed?" The hatred heard in Padme's voice was unmistakable.

"Some. Not all. The long range communicator was my first priority so I only found parts for it."

"I see." She sat down with the loud ruffling noise of her dress.

"There's food in the cupboards" Vader gestured for her to help herself. She wondered what kind of food Vader would have bought. The stubborn part of her wanted to not eat any of the food he had bought. "If you want to starve yourself then by all means do so." Vader snapped at her after obviously reading or sensing her refusal of his food.

"I'm going to eat." She snapped right back to him and grabbed some food. "Will you have to return to town then?"

"Possibly. The communicator may need more parts. Everything is so fried I'm not sure what needs replaced" Padme wanted to kick him as hard as she could. She would have thought he could have this figured out by now since he was known for his phenomenal mechanical skills or maybe the ship was just that badly damaged. All she knew was that she would not be left in that bedroom all day again. It was already time for her to go back to sleep when Vader had returned. She had been sleeping all day as there was nothing else to do in that room. Padme slowly made herself get up and drag herself back into the bedroom so she could attempt to sleep for the night.

That night Padme lay in bed sleeping when she awoke to loud noises coming from outside the ship. She quickly jumped out of bed to put on her dress so she could go look at what was making all the noise. As soon as she pulled on the dreadful gown she ran out into the living room to find Vader was nowhere to be seen. The noises had abruptly stopped so she gently opened the ship door outside to see if anything was out there. In the darkness she saw the glow of red and could hear the sounds of a respirator.

"You should stay in the ship." Vader said angrily at seeing her.

"What was all that noise?" Padme ignored him and walked out on to the sand. It was then she saw the figures of creatures littered on the floor. She noticed that Vader had decapitated most of them and their heads had rolled far away from their bodies."What are those?" she asked with her mouth open in shock.

"Tusken Raiders. I don't know if there are more. Usually there is always more" Vader stated.

"Tusken Raiders?"

"Yes. They are vile creatures that take as they want and do as they please." His tone was very angry. He slowly brought in his lightsaber and now there was only darkness. "Go inside." He snapped once again.

This time Padme listened to him since he was already angry and went back to her room leaving her dress on case she needed to get up again. She had a feeling she wouldn't have to. Strangely enough she felt oddly safe when she was with Darth Vader.

VADER

This was what worried the sith. Unexpected visits from creatures like them. Vader figured they had probably followed him when he was on his way back from town. He knew he was capable of killing them but the senator wasn't. Since this happened he knew he shouldn't leave her alone with knowing the creatures knew where they were. His frustration was growing because he knew he was going to need to go into town again for more parts. Vader had hoped the parts he had brought back were enough but the ship was so far damaged he would have junked it if it were possible. Finding someone to buy a ship from here was merely impossible, so he threw that idea out. He also considered finding someone willing to fly them back but finding such a person could lead to further problems which he wasn't willing to get himself tangled up in. His only other option was to salvage the ship they had.

Vader walked back on to the ship and found the senator was already back in her room and sleeping. He was glad he didn't have to listen to any more of her constant questions. Tusken Raiders were the last thing he wanted to talk about with Senator Amidala. She had a real way of getting under his skin. He wondered how he was going to go into town with her. Could he trust her enough to go without his suit in her presence? The thought made him uneasy. No one knew what he looked like aside from a select few. He had a choice to make. It was either to allow her to see him and go into town, to leave her here at a high risk of death, or to do nothing and live here with her forever. The last choice was definitely out. He was highly contemplating his second choice, but after seeing what those creatures did to his mother he didn't know if he could leave her with the high risk. He did so yesterday with a risk but not like there would be now. Now they know where they are and not to mention he killed a good chunk of them which Vader was sure they weren't too pleased about. Vader sighed knowing he would have to bring her. He would have to mediate the rest of the night on how to keep her quiet on the delicate situation.

The next morning Vader quickly got to work. His irritation was getting worse as the days go on. Today would be a full week they've been stranded. That was a week too long. He wondered what the emperor thought happened to him and if they had sent anyone out to look for them. After all they did know the route they had been on. He was no closer to getting the communicator fixed than he had been before he went to get parts. It seemed as though there was always another piece missing or the piece unexpectedly didn't work. Vader was sure this time to get exactly what he needed while in town. He could fix anything but for some reason the force just kept adding on more problems. It seemed as if it was trying to keep him on this dreadful planet for some reason that he had yet to figure out that mystery. His thoughts got interrupted by senator coming out of the bathroom after her shower.

"Hello." She nodded and sat down at her usual spot on at the table. "I wish we had a way to cook on this ship instead of only being able to eat things that come out of boxes." She complained as she nibbled on some cereal foods the sith had bought. Truth be told he completely agreed with her. That kind of food wasn't enough for him and was adding on to this awful trip. One of the few things he truly enjoyed in life was good food, and he was now even denied that.

"We may stop somewhere in town and get some decent food." He told her.

He didn't look at her but he could hear she was trying to detain her excitement so not to be disappointed. "We? As in I'm coming?"

"Yes."

"Good." She crossed her arms. "Now how far is the walk? I don't want to die from the heat of this dress."

"It's only about half an hour. If we bring water we should be ok. We must be fast in town. I don't want to be gone any longer than we have to."

"What's the town called?" she asked

"Mos Espa is the closest town to us." The bitterness in his voice could even be heard through his respirator.

"How do you know this planet so well anyway?" Padme eyed him suspiciously. He knew a lot more than a person that supposedly grew up in Palpatine's household his whole life. At least that's what people assumed about him.

"That is not important, but what is important is that you listen to me carefully about what I do know. Planets such as Tatooine don't function the same as what you're accustomed to. When we get into town I need you to be within my sight. Men aren't as friendly to women if they're out by themselves, especially to women such as yourself." Vader informed her.

Padme tilted her head slightly at him. It occurred to him that he just admitted to her that she was attractive. He shrugged it off as it should come as no surprise to her. Many people have admired her,but the difference between her and many of the other attractive women was that she didn't respond to any of it. Also, she did have to know to be careful while they were out there.

"Let me do the talking. People here will try to get as much as they can from you and I know how to deal with it." Vader continued.

Padme nodded. "I get it. I'm pretty much just a tag along that you will allow to buy some other clothing other than this dress?" she added in slyly. " It'll benefit the both of us really so I won't be so hot and you won't want to kill me from the noise." Padme looked up at him hopefully.

"That is acceptable under one condition."

He could sense her surprise when he accepted quickly. Vader also knew she was suspicious about what he wanted in return. "What's that?" she asked him.

"I need your complete confidentiality about this entire stay while on Tatooine aside from the obvious facts that we crashed and had to stay here as we got the ship repaired." Vader stared at her intensely. Her confusion and suspicion were even more heightened now at his request.

"Ok? I mean of course but I'm a little confused about why you're asking that of me? What's going to happen in town?" her voice was slightly worried.

"Even all the way out here people know who I am. If they see me walking into town no one will speak with us. So I will not wear my suit while we go into town."

The senator's mouth slightly dropped for a moment but she quickly regained her composure. Still in slight shock at what he said she stared speechless.

"Well?" Vader asked again when he thought she had been silent for too long.

She shook her head coming out of her thoughts. "Yes, you can trust I will not speak of our stay on Tatooine." She told him finally.

"Good. I'll return in a moment." He then disappeared into the bedroom leaving Padme in her anticipation.

Vader walked into the bedroom the senator has been using for the last three days or so. The bed was nicely made and it smelled of different perfumes. He should have known she would be a perfectionist in all areas and not just in her work. Vader briefly wondered if her handmaidens actually did anything but her complicated hairdos.

Vader began the process of removing his suit. He tossed the pieces in the closet space so it wouldn't clutter the already small living room. He hated to admit that he was nervous about letting her see him. It wasn't often people got to see him and he'd gotten accustomed to the few that do. He could sense her nervousness as well or should he say fear of what he may be. Vader did find it slightly amusing that people thought that he was some sort of monster when he was nothing but a 23-year-old man. Although, he has killed a man once for accusing him of being 60 years old. That was a little ridiculous of an age and he took offense to it. He was still dressed in all black underneath his suit. He reattached his belt with his lightsaber on it and grabbed a cloak he had stored on the ship. He was ready to go. He glanced in the mirror once before he left and it occurred to him that he may have changed since he'd last lived here but there was a possibility someone may recognize him. If that were to happen he wasn't exactly sure how he should react. The senator should only know as much as she needed too. With that he opened the door out into the main room.

PADME

Padme sat still as she waited for Vader to take his suit off. When he had told her he wasn't going to wear his suit and she was going to see his face for the first time, she could swear her heart stopped for a moment. No one has ever seen him without his suit on, which is partly why she agreed as her curiosity won that battle. So many people wondered and now that she was going to, she almost didn't want to. It scared the living daylights out of her. Padme wasn't one to judge people by appearance, but if Vader was as hideous on the outside as he was on the inside, then that was enough to make her run out into the blazing hot desert.

END CHAPTER SIX

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updates! I've had a lot of just random stuff going on around here. Things will definitely start picking up when Vader loses the suit:-) I feel like that is where people will either like or hate where I'm going with this story. I appreciate everyone who is reviewing so far. Thank you so much! Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think! Also, I hope you all had a wonderful St. Patrick's Day:-D


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

PADME

Padme jumped slightly as the doorknob of the bedroom twisted and the door swung open. There he stood, the man that the galaxy feared. Padme couldn't control her shock that she was positive was all over her face. Even her mouth had probably dropped as he stepped out. Darth Vader was probably one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. She wanted to kick herself as those thoughts even swirled around in her mind. He was so young! He had to be even younger than she was. Most people thought he had to be in his 50's at least but this man was clearly in his 20's. His build was still a nice strong build. His hair was a sandy blonde that seemed to almost match the sand outside but it was his eyes that were what got her. She could tell they were normally an ice blue color but for some reason his eyes almost also had a yellow tint that glazed over them.

"Let's go." His voice was still deep and commanding but now it had an edge of also being comforting and smooth if he wanted. In other words, his voice was capable of human emotions. His mechanical voice never gave that option. As he spoke, to Padme's amusement she could have sworn she saw a bit of red go across his cheeks. Then it occurred to her that he may have heard what she had just thought about him. Now the red coloring had moved to her own cheeks. She would die before she let anyone know those thoughts. Luckily for her, he probably wouldn't be sharing those thoughts with anyone either.

She continued to stare at him but finally asked "How old are you?"

"I don't think that has any relevance to what we're doing." He said calmly. The mask may have come off but it was definitely still Darth Vader that she was talking to. She had to remember that.

"No, but curiosity got to the better of me. You look younger than me." Padme looked up at him as they began their journey in the hot sand.

Vader looked back down to her with a half of a smirk on his face that made her belly feel a strange tickle. "That's because I am."

Padme shook her head. Darth Vader was younger than her. _It's official. I've become an old maid at the age of 27. _ Padme looked down at the ground.

"You think you're an old maid because I'm younger than you are?" Vader quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to listen in on people's thoughts?" Padme huffed and walked a little ahead of him. A small chuckle came from the sith behind her. Another sound that was unfamiliar to Padme.

Fifteen minutes into the walk and Padme felt like she could die. Her pale skin was getting a red tint to it. She knew if she were out longer she was going to fry. Vader on the other hand was strangely tanning very quickly. He had already had a slight tan from the day before but it wasn't taking long for him to get a nice golden brown.

She looked over and noticed Vader had been glancing her way frequently, probably noticing her skin reddening. Without his mask, she didn't know if he got easier to read or more confusing. There was a lot more expressions that's for sure. He must have made up his mind because he then shrugged off his cloak.

"I know this will make the heat worse but put this on and use the hood. You're going to blister if you don't cover up." He handed her his cloak. Padme looked at him in wonder. So this confirmed it. Darth Vader in all of is sith ways, was a gentlemen. He may torture people but he'll be the first to shrug his jacket off if a woman is cold. Except in her case it was to protect her from the beating sun. She wished it were from the cold at the moment.

"Thank you." Padme mumbled putting on the cloak. He was right about one thing. This did not help the heat issue.

"It's just another 15 minutes and we can stop to grab some food." Vader said to her. She was going to grab some food with Darth Vader and actually see him physically eat. Darth Vader has never been seen to even touch food. This was an odd day for the senator indeed. Not soon enough Padme could finally see a small town in the distance. She couldn't have been happier.

As soon as they reached it she now understood what Vader had meant by its different than what she was accustomed to. There were multiple spots where people were sitting out trying to sell things. Some people were sitting among the walls and looked like they were near death. What sort of place was this? There were also children running around laughing at the same time. Padme looked up at Vader who looked back for a moment as if to say 'I told you so'. Padme followed him as he went towards a building with words she couldn't read. As soon as they entered the small building some weird some hit Padme's nostrils.

"What is this place?" Padme asked him quietly.

"It's one of the better places to eat around here." He replied. "It's going to be a long day so we better eat while we can."

"This is a place to eat? It smells like something died in here." The small woman looked at him with a worried expression.

Vader actually chuckled a little but quickly put back on his straight face. "It's not near as bad as it smells. Like I said it's one of the better places. If you think this is bad you don't want to see the others."

He led her to a small booth away from the windows. Probably so she wouldn't have to sit in the sun. "You need to stay out of the suns as much as you can. I didn't realize how fair your skin was." He answered her thoughts. It was almost as though he was apologizing but that wouldn't be right.

"I'll be fine. It's just slightly burnt now. It could have gotten a lot worse"

Padme began to feel a big uncomfortable as she noticed two guys sitting up at the bar keep looking back at her. Vader must be right when he said it was a different world over here. She noticed Vader looking over at them as well.

"They know we're not from around here." Vader told Padme. "Don't worry. As long as you stay near, nothing will happen." Padme stared at him as if that was going to make her feel better. "What kind of foods do you like?"

Padme stared back down at the menus on their table. She didn't know the language that was spoken here. Vader apparently did. "What kind of stuff do they have? Is there just a burger like thing here?"

"Yes." Vader had a very tiny grin on his face. It seemed as though without his mask on he had a bit of a playful side. Padme wondered how much he smiled while he had the mask on. It seemed she really had to look for it sometimes but those emotions were there. It made Padme curious just who Darth Vader truly was because at the moment she was more scared of the men at the bar than of him.

Padme watched as a very small boy who looked about seven came up to their table. "What can I get you guys today?" Padme's eyes grew large as she realized he worked here. How young was this boy?

Vader ordered the food which Padme noticed sounded like a lot. She then turned her attention back to the boy who was now scurrying to the back room. "He works here?"

"No. Random people like to come ask us what we want to eat." Vader answered sarcastically while looking at what looked like a newspaper.

"Seriously." Padme was irritated at his way of calling her stupid. "He looks way too young to be working."

"That's because he is." Vader answered the same as he answered earlier.

"I'm sorry but I'm just not getting it I guess. He's too young to work yet he was just working. See where the confusion comes in?"

Vader sighed and put down the paper. "Look around you. You're smart enough. Don't you notice much younger aged children probably doing things that they shouldn't? What do you thinks going on here?"

Padme let Vader's words sink in. "Are you telling me that they're slaves?"

Vader just stared at her with a blank face. "What and you're shocked? Maybe you should get out of your office every once in a while or how about you travel to a planet that doesn't consist of beautiful waterfalls everywhere you turn. That might help open up your eyes a bit."

"And why have you never done anything about it? You are after all second in command of the entire galaxy and you have no power to come here and help?" Padme shot back at him. How dare he accuse her of neglecting things like this. She's been places to help the unfortunate before.

Vader didn't reply but somehow Padme didn't think it was because he had nothing to say. The little boy returned carrying their food. Padme almost laughed when she saw all what Vader had ordered. He was either starving or she guessed in his case possibly a growing boy. He had at least three plates of his own surrounding him. It truly was amusing watching the dark lord chow down on food. No one has ever seen him eat and here he was with a mountain of food. It was confusing watching him do such human things. He has always been thought of as more machine than man.

After they were done eating they got up and headed towards the door to begin their long day of searching. Just as they were leaving, Padme happened to glance at the table and notice that Vader had left the little boy a very generous tip. Padme glanced at the man she was walking next to and couldn't help but ask the same question that keeps resurfacing. Who is this man?

VADER

Vader was getting slightly concerned by the reddening of the senator's skin. He probably shouldn't be concerned as it didn't matter to him if she broke into blisters but he told himself it was because he didn't want to listen to her when the blisters rubbing on her clothes. The cloak he had told her to put on was way too large for her and was furthering her heat problem. She couldn't walk that well while wearing the cloak as she kept tripping over it. He decided to take her to an old store that he knew sold clothes for women so she could maybe pick up the pace a bit.

She perked up as they entered the store. She knew exactly where they were so she threw off his cloak and handed it back to him. She was now in her comfort zone. A larger woman came out and the smell of buyers.

"Good afternoon!" she plastered on a huge smile. "What can I help you with? Oh dear! What are you doing with a dress like that out here? You must just be dying of heat."

Padme smiled at the women. _Don't encourage this._ Vader mentally groaned. He wasn't exactly planning a shopping trip today. In fact that was the furthest thing on his list to do. "It is getting pretty hot. I just need something a bit more breezy so I don't want to pass out every five minutes."

"Of course of course I have just what you need. You have such a nice little body!" The woman started grabbing clothes for Amidala to try on.

"We are only going to spend five minutes in here." Vader bent down saying in a very serious tone. Padme looked back up at him, their faces too close for comfort.

"I'm aware." She glared at him and walked off after the woman in the dressing room.

Vader stood outside waiting for them to be done. He really wanted to get going and didn't have the time to just stand around waiting for her. Ten minutes passed by and he could hear the senator arguing with the woman about something.

"Go on sweetie. Show the boy what he's missing out on." He heard the woman say. Vader stared at the door in confusion. The door swung open and out came a very red in the face senator with a beaming clerk standing next to her. "Isn't she just lovely?" she asked Vader. Senator Amidala was dressed in what looked to Vader like gold beaded bra and panties but was covered up by a shear cloak-like covering. Vader didn't know what to stay to the highly embarrassed senator. He wanted to look away but honestly he couldn't. She was stunning. Under that thick purple dress was a very attractive body he never thought twice about. He could feel his own face start to redden as his thoughts were now going to borderline inappropriate.

"She took breezy very literally. " Padme muttered as she stood there awkwardly.

"What do you think?" The woman pressed Vader. Padme looked at the woman and was trying to tell her to stop but to Vader's horror that didn't affect her.

"It's umm…. "Vader was lost for words at how he was supposed to respond to such a situation. He cleared his voice embarrassed yet again.

Padme stared at him with her big brown eyes. The saleswoman giggled. "See I told you he'd be speechless. Now I got a few more things for you to try on…" the woman trailed off leaving Vader alone yet again. Vader stood there trying to think about what just happened. It wasn't every day he was put in that awkward position of having to tell his rebel prisoner how she looked in almost nothing. He had to admit that once he looked past the rebel part he wasn't blind to the beauty of the Senator of Naboo everybody talked about. Seeing her like that made it even harder to ignore her beauty. He's seen gorgeous women before, don't get him wrong but Senator Amidala had something about her that made her stand out to him. Maybe it was the fact he didn't sense fear from her but he's come across strong women before that didn't fear him. None of them had him standing outside a dressing room for half an hour waiting patiently. He suddenly started wondering why he did a lot of things for her he normally wouldn't find himself doing.

"Anakin? Is that you?" his thoughts got interrupted by hearing a very familiar name being called in what sounded like his direction. He slowly turned in hopes it wasn't for him. He eyes were met by sparkling blue eyes of Rane Stadd. One of his old childhood friends he hadn't seen since he left when he was nine years old. He felt an odd sensation of joy at seeing her that he hadn't felt in some time now.

"It really is you!" She ran up to him and before he knew it he was caught in a big hug. He could feel his body stiffened uncomfortably. Her excitement was very clear at seeing him so she must not have noticed this reaction from him. Vader was caught in a very hard place. He knew he should tell her off. He's a sith now and everything about his past doesn't matter anymore. That part of his life has been pushed out forever. At least Vader thought it had but seeing Rane for the first time in years stirred up a lot of emotions. He considered giving her the brush off like he should have but for some reason he couldn't let himself be cruel to a friend that doesn't know what he's become. She had no idea he was a dangerous Sith Lord and he might as well keep it that way as nobody was supposed to know his identity while in town anyway.

"What are you doing here?" she asked even though he hasn't responded to her yet.

"Wow….Rane. I haven't seen you in years." Vader said in a rather neutral tone. "Work threw me in this direction. Had some ship problems" He tried to keep it has simple as possible.

"Wait so you didn't just come here to visit some old friends on the greatest planet?" Rane playfully pouted at the sith. The way she spoke to him with absolute no fear was odd to him. She didn't even seem to notice how intimidating he was. "This is my friend Skye by the way." Rane introduced the young brunette girl standing next to her who had stared at Vader with puppy dog eyes with a hint of intimidation. This girl noticed. "We're doing some shopping while we have a bit of time." Rane explained to Vader's unasked question.

Vader's eyes darted to Skye's. "It's nice to meet you." Vader glanced up as he noticed Padme finally walking out of the dressing room with bags in hand. He liked what she had chosen. She had on a very thin looking blue beaded dress. It clung to her curves that showed them off very well he noticed. The dress almost looked like you may be able to see through it but Vader shook his head slightly thinking he really shouldn't look like he was trying to look that hard.

"Let's go." Padme muttered and then surprised Vader by grabbing him and nudging him towards the door. She had obviously not noticed the other two girls. Rane cleared her throat so Padme noticed her presence.

"Hi." She smiled at Padme. Padme then all the sudden realized she must have looked rude. Another look flashed across her face as she noticed the two women had been talking with Vader. Vader glanced down at her in confusion when he thought he sensed jealousy coming off of her when she noticed Skye but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Oh I'm sorry." Padme smiled. "I wasn't paying attention at all. I'm Padme." Padme extended her hand out to Rane.

Rane smiled and looked at Vader. "I'm Rane. I was friends with Anakin when we were just little kids and this here with me is my friend Skye." Sky shyly waved at Padme. Padme raised her eyebrows in surprise. One very personal piece of information about Vader had been exposed. He could feel himself get warm as he got angry knowing she now knew his true name. He'd have to figure out what to do about that later.

"So how do you and Anakin know each other?" Rane casually asked Padme while looking between the two with a twinkle in her eye.

"We just work together. Our assignments were together." Padme smoothly said to her.

"I see." She smirked. "What kind of ship problems made you two land on Tatooine anyway?"

"Someone shot at our ship and damaged some parts. We were on our way to Lorgoh and couldn't make it there." Vader explained

"Wow what kind of job do you two do that gets you shot at?" Rane looked surprised but didn't wait for an answer thankfully. "Do you guys need a place to stay in town? I just got a new place not far from here."

"I really appreciate the offer but we should be fine after we find our parts we're looking for." Vader said

Rane shrugged. "Anything we can help you find? I know how difficult it can be tracking down things in this dusty place."

"Unless you have parts to a long range communicator, stabilizers, core….."Vader rattled off

Rane laughed. "So you need a new ship?"

"That'd be nice but doesn't seem to be very likely."

"I'll ask my husband if he knows of anything and I'll track you down." Rane smiled. "Alright, well we need to get some shopping done or we'll be late heading back." She smiled.

"It was good seeing you." Vader half smiled at her. He had been as friendly as he could have been.

"And you." Rane's eyes were truly happy at seeing her old friend. "You two should stop by. I'm sure you'd just love my husband."

Vader shook his head. "We really have things we need to get done or we would."

Rane shook her head. "Alright. I have a funny feeling you'd really like him though. It'd be good to catch up with old friends. Oh! I know you're on business and all that but you should really go to the bar tomorrow evening down the street. It's supposed to be a good one!"

"We just have work that has a deadline. We're already pretty far behind." Vader told her.

"Ok ok. If you decide you want some fun then you know where it's at. You seem like you need something to lighten you up nowadays." She smiled. "Good bye Anakin."

"Bye Rane." Vader ignored the shocked look on Padme's face as Rane threw her arms around him yet again. "I'll see you later."

Rane waved. "Hope to see you around Padme." Skye smiled and said bye as she followed Rane out the door.

"Let's go. We'll have to hurry if we want to have plenty of time to walk back before dark." Vader stated nonchalantly and headed for the door leaving Padme wondering what just happened.

END CHAPTER SEVEN

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long! Got caught up in yucky school stuff. I put together two chapters and made it into this one so it could be longer than usual:-) I hope you all enjoy it. Please review! I sure do love reading how you all feel.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

****PADME

"So you're true name is Anakin?" Padme carefully asked Vader. She knew better than to bombard him but so much was going through her head. Vader had another name, another life before being the man he is standing beside her. At one point, people had actually liked him and cared about him. It was odd thinking of someone like Vader having a home and friends when no one has so much as seen him talk to another person about anything other than the Empire. She wondered how far gone this Anakin that Rane knew truly was. After all he didn't suffocate her when she hugged him. It didn't make sense how he had reacted to her and that bothered Padme a lot. Not many people willingly had any physical contact with him and if they did it never ended well.

"That isn't any of your concern." Vader replied his usually reply if he didn't want to talk about it. "What you just saw will never be spoken of again."

Padme sighed knowing she shouldn't ask any more questions but she hasn't been known for her silence. "She must have been a pretty good friend growing up…."

Vader turned to look at her sharply. "That's enough!" he bellowed at her. "I wouldn't have wanted to draw attention to myself by making a scene. That life no longer has any meaning to me, including the people who were in it. Do you understand me?" His eyes had turned from blue to now a sickly yellow tint. Padme knew she had pushed way too far now so she just nodded silently and continued to walk along side him. She wasn't going to get anything out of him now.

"Let's try for parts back in this place." Vader started walking towards a little hut with what looked to Padme like a bunch of junk around it.

"Think they'll have stabilizers or whatever that we're looking for?" Padme asked

"I'm looking to fix the communicators first so we can at least tell someone that we're here. I'm not sure how long it could take to fix the rest. It'd be better for someone to come get us, if possible." Padme nodded at his comment. She hadn't realized how good of a hit they got on their tiny ship. Whoever shot at them really didn't want either of them alive.

Vader walked up to a dirty overweight man sitting on a chair underneath a ripped up sun shade. He spoke very quickly to the man in what Padme now knew as was his first language. Padme took this opportunity to see her surroundings while they spoke. She gently fingered the dusty objects the man was attempting to sell. This planet was indeed a harsh one like Vader had said earlier. It's no wonder he's the way he was. Many people assumed the emperor himself had raised Vader. Now Padme knew different. Vader had a whole entire life before the emperor got a hold of him. She began to wonder if maybe being a sith was his best option now seeing where he had come from. Padme shook her head at the thought. She couldn't feel sympathy towards the man who had murdered millions. It is after all a possibility that he didn't have a bad life here. Rane looked like she was a cheery woman who didn't have it too bad. Vader could have had a good life, just a bad planet.

Her deep thoughts got interrupted by Vader now almost yelling at the man. Padme slowly walked back over to where the two men were speaking to make sure Vader didn't lose his temper and ruin a way to get home. They really couldn't afford to draw attention to themselves. Vader's had just started to raise his hand to choke the man but noticed Padme now standing a few feet behind him as a reminder of what they were doing. His yellow eyes glanced at her as he took a deep breath and lowered his hand.

Vader turned around sharply. "Let's go elsewhere." He grabbed her arm somewhat roughly and dragged her away from the man who was still yelling in their direction. Vader's eyes had not changed from his sickly yellow but in fact had gotten almost even worse.

"What happened?" She asked trying to keep up with his long strides. He didn't reply. "So he wouldn't sell them to you or what?" Padme poked around some more.

"He offered a trade." He said with a clenched jaw.

"What would he want of ours?" She asked confused at their lack of anything except her dresses that she was carrying. She highly doubted the man wanted.

"Well you have a lot more services than I have to offer." He smirked darkly down at her. "With all do respect milady. " he added in mock respect.

Padme opened her mouth and shut it again. "What an awful man!"

"You'd be amazed at what you come by in this place." He sighed. Padme was surprised at his reactions towards some of the ways of this planet.

"Well thank you for you know…..not trading me."

Vader looked down at her uncomfortably. "I figured you'd find a way back to Coruscant eventually and that wouldn't look very good on my part if I sold you now would it?"

"It wouldn't. We wouldn't want to ruin your reputation now would we?" Padme huffed. Vader didn't say a word as they continued their search to find a way home.

****EMPEROR'S PALACE

The Emperor paced back and forth angrily. It had been days now that Vader had yet to come back. There hadn't been even so much of a whisper of his whereabouts. Almost like he had vanished from thin air. It was very unlike him to not contact his master. He couldn't afford to lose Vader at this point in the game. He was getting so close to eliminating all the rebels and having complete control of the galaxy. He was sure his apprentice was still alive. Someone with such a strong connection to the force would have caused an enormous ripple that couldn't have gone unnoticed. He couldn't sense his presence exactly per say but the dark side of the force was humming indicating he was still out there. It was unsure if they senator was still alive but either way would suit him. She still had her uses to him, but if she were to perish he would find those uses elsewhere. She was a very influential women and has come in handy many times but has also proven to be a thorn in his side. She gave the people hope when there was none. Occasionally letting her win has given people the belief he was willing to listen to the words of his people. When he could prove her alliance to the rebellion they will be devastated and fall on him for support. He would be their only guidance. The faith in her good heart would be crushed and he could truly gain control.

"Any signs?" Sidious asked his commander who had come in for report.

"No my lord. I have sent out more troops to cover more land." The young man was shaking as he knelt before the sith.

"Good." Sidious clasped his hands together as he sat in his throne. "I want him found as soon as possible. See to it that they work faster or I'll come see to it myself."

"Ye-ees my lord." The commander stuttered. He knew what it meant if the emperor came to see something for himself.

"Leave." The emperor waved his long grey fingers. The man so much as ran out of the room.

The emperor stared out his large window. His apprentice won't be happy if he has to come fetch him himself.

****OBI-WAN

"Do you think she's still alive?" Sola asked the Jedi.

Obi-Wan looked at the saddened sister of the comm. "I can't be certain Sola but I do sense that Vader is still alive which gives me hope."

"Vader being alive gives you hope?!" Sola exclaimed with fresh tears beginning to accumulate in her eyes.

"I know how that sounds but his job is intended for him to keep her alive. If the emperor gave Vader orders to do something then it will be done." Obi-Wan tried explaining to the senator's frantic family. It has been about a week now that she's been missing along with the sith lord. He was trying to keep optimistic. Nothing will be final until they were found.

"Well thank you for keeping us informed." Sola wiped away a tear that had escaped and fell on to her cheek. "You're a good friend to my sister. My parents are also thankful for you and all that you've done."

"I promise you I won't stop looking until I find her." Obi-Wan promised.

Sola smiled at him and nodded. "Safe travels."

Obi-Wan nodded and the screen went black leaving him alone again. As soon as hearing of her arrest Obi-Wan took action. He contacted the people of Lorgoh to attempt to cover as much of the senator's tracks as possible before Darth Vader arrived. They were more reluctant than he had hoped, so he began his travel to the planet himself. It took him by surprise when he had been the first to arrive on the planet. The jedi took it as the good will of the force that he was able to erase any evidence linking Senator Amidala to the rebellion. After many hours he began to become concerned because Vader was known for his punctuality. He began to worry what could have happened to detain them. He had known Padme for years and she had become a very good friend, not to mention a very strong leader for the rebellion. He wasn't about to let her go that easily.

Obi-Wan threw his tan hood of his cloak over his head as he walked out on to the dusty planet called Aargonar in the outer rim. His only hope was he would get close enough to sense Vader and therefore find the senator. It took him two days to finish erasing everything thoroughly on Lorgoh and then he began backtracking to planets nearby. He knew the troops were coming from the other direction and decided it best to avoid them and to also cover more ground. Now he would spend a few days searching before moving on to the next planet, Tatooine.

****VADER

Vader felt like he already ruined his reputation. If it wasn't for the fact the emperor wanted her alive she would definitely be dead now after this. She now knew too much about him. He could have caved in her windpipe when she asked about his former name. He really should have gotten rid of Rane when she came over to him. He was regretting his decision after seeing how the senator was now looking at him. He could sense her confusion at what he was. She should fear him just as she did when he had arrested her. Things were going to have to change quickly. He tried to rationalize what he had done was because he didn't want to make a scene. That did hold some truth. It really would have been unwise to kill her and get that reputation around town. No one would even open a door to sell them anything if that would have happened in fear of him. The other side of him knew it was because he couldn't kill an old friend that didn't know what he's become. It was a change to have someone _want_ to talk to him. It was almost like he didn't want to make her think badly of the boy who she grew up with.

"Maybe it would have been better to go with the other man." Vader heard the senator mumble. He could feel his anger resurface.

"Don't make me change my mind. You might just see how nice that other man will be to you" Vader threatened her.

"I'm sure he would." The Senator muttered under her breath.

It was better to ignore her. Vader looked around once more. Finding parts would be a harder task than he imagined. It was also starting to look like it was going to get dark in the next few hours so they had to work fast. It was then that a little shop caught Vader's eye. He smiled and headed that way. He knew parts would be here.

As usual he was correct. He had remembered the small shop owner from long ago and he always had the coolest parts. Padme and Vader walked out with a barrel they also had to buy to carry all the stuff they required. It was going to be a long walk back.

"Are you going to be able to pull all that back to our ship?" she questioned him

"Is there any other way you propose to get it there?" he shot back. With that comment they walked in silence. He was right also in the fact as it was getting dark. Fast. He was going to need to pick up the pace if they were going to make it in time. It was a good thing Amidala had bought different clothes or they surely wouldn't be back to the ship before nightfall. He noticed Padme glancing at him every once in a while and was surprised to find her a bit concerned. He figured it was a habit of hers to be concerned and considered it a weakness.

"Well we made it before night." The senator smiled at him as he dumped the parts next to the ship. "I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep if that's alright with you?"

"I don't care what you do." Vader simply said eyeing his new parts.

"Alright then." Padme mumbled and entered the ship leaving Vader alone.

He heard the shower start and sighed. He hadn't realized this task would be so tiring. After taking off his suit the way she looked at him has changed. She was curious about him. People usually tried not to think too much about him and get away as quickly as they could. She was different. It was annoying how she kept attempting to speak with him. Silence was always a better choice. It annoyed him because he found what she said worthy of listening to. The senator was truly concerned what happens to the galaxy and the people in it. She intrigued him. He caught himself smirking at her at times by some of her comments. This was the first person he actually believed had a heart of gold. With all that being said, she was really beginning to test his patience. His emotions were beginning to become scattered. One minute he feels fully enthralled by the darkness and the next she's speaking to him almost ripping him out of it into an unknown grey zone. He wanted to kill her yet he didn't. It was all so confusing and he didn't understand it one bit. If he truly could have killed her already he would have, just so he wouldn't feel this way. Emotions such as these were distracting. He just can't put his finger on what all this meant and the force was of no help. He knew of course he found her attractive. It was wrong for a sith to lust. Lust can become controlling which is why it is forbidden. Darth Vader must always be in control.

Reluctantly these thoughts brought his mind wandering back to earlier today. How embarrassed she had been in the outfit the store clerk had her show him. Her embarrassment brought him pleasure, but that incident took its toll on him as well. He wondered if she was wearing that outfit to bed. These thoughts were wrong on so many levels. He should find her repulsing and yet here he was thinking about her. He's never had an issue such as this. He's killed beautiful women before and hasn't thought twice. Even Azira is a beautiful women and he never thinks about her, sometimes even when he's with her. Maybe he just needs to sleep with the senator and get it out of his system. Of course she would never sleep with him willingly and he's no rapist. He knew she found him attractive after today when he could sense some of her thoughts. The only problem was she was also ashamed at her attraction. They both felt lust but absolutely nothing should be done about it. Lord Vader would not lower himself to sleeping with a rebel, no matter how strangely attractive she was to him. He was above all these feelings. It just took him by surprise at just how hard it was to push those emotions down. All he knew was that he needed this ship functional, and fast.

END CHAPTER EIGHT

Author's Note: Alright so I had originally inteneded to go a different way with the story and then found myself erasing a bunch of chapters because I wanted to go in another direction. My whole intent of the story is still the same so it's not way off just written differently. I might go back and explain a bit more in my summary so reading it you can have a better idea. I hope my last chapter didn't put people off because believe me I'm not trying to make Vader a softy right off the bat. I hope I explained his actions of last chapter well enough:-) Remember he's just a 23 year old man.

Please review and tell me what you think of it! I really appreciate it:-D


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

**VADER

Vader sighed again and sat on the ground and began sorting through parts. He really had to just push all these thoughts out and think about other things. He shouldn't waste his time. At least the sith wished it were that easy. Images of her kept springing to his mind. He groaned to himself and threw down the part he was holding to put his head in his hands. He felt like a young boy as he felt his pants tighten up against his better judgment.

"There's already plenty of problems on this trip. I really don't need that added on to it." He really didn't know if he was talking to the force or his own body parts but none the less, this was ridiculous.

"We have another problem?" a small voice came from behind him. Vader almost jumped out of his skin. He couldn't remember then last time someone had been able to sneak up on him. Yet this 100 pound women managed to. That frustrated him beyond anything.

"No. Just some complications." Vader answered turning his head making sure he didn't expose anything to the senator who he now noticed was covered in a thin white robe that had pink flowers on it. Her hair was down in long brown curls. It was almost like she was taunting him. He was ashamed to say he would have done a lot just to see what was under that robe at this particular moment. No wonder celibacy is greatly encouraged in force users.

"Alright. I just came out to here to grab something to drink before bed." She explained to him. He didn't understand why she bothered explaining what she was doing. Like he cared what she did. He didn't respond to her as usual but watched her out of the corner of his eye. He watched her as she reached up to grab a glass from the cabinet. Her movements were quick as she got her glass of water. He could tell she was hurrying to get out of the same room with him. It was better that way.

"Good night." She almost whispered and shuffled back to her room. Vader watched her hips sway has she quickly made it to her door. She briefly turned to glance at him before she went in.

Vader found himself once again throwing his head into his hands in frustration.

**PADME

Padme walked into her room with her cheeks burning. She wasn't sure why she felt so nervous all the sudden but she did. At first she thought maybe she was just nervous because she was scared of Darth Vader who was known to be unpredictable. No one would judge her for being nervous around him as even some of the toughest men found themselves trembling at his presence. No, this was a different kind of nervous that she's never felt before. She had to admit that she was shocked the first time she saw Darth Vader's face because he was truly one of the most handsome men she has ever seen. She had to remind herself that he was still the same sith as he was with the mask on as he was without it. The thing was, was that she didn't know if she truly believed that. Seeing his face gave Padme the opportunity to see emotions that the mask took away. She could hear the different tones in his voice as he spoke. He still didn't show much but any sign of humanity was a huge step from none. Especially coming from a man such as Vader.

Padme sighed and plopped down on the bed behind her, her untamed hair fanning out behind her. Padme was very unskilled when it came to men she was realizing. Was he having the same problems she was encountering? She noticed him glancing at her as she walked back to her room but maybe he was making sure she wasn't doing anything wrong. It was times like this she wished she could talk to her sister. She wasn't sure her sister could even help her because in reality what was she supposed to do? This man was a mass murderer and never blinked an eye about it. Why was her body betraying her like this to such a man? She had never felt sexual tension like this in her life. She had never truly been sexually attracted to anyone before. There had been a few dates she's been on and she's even had a few kisses but none made her feel anything compared to how she felt being in the same room with this one man. For once, her body was winning the battle against her brain. Why did the force not just make him some weird creäture that everyone suspected he was anyway? He just had to be tall, have sandy blonde hair and have the prettiest blue eyes she's ever seen in her life. It was his eyes that drew her in and his eyes that betrayed him. She could tell when not to mess with him when his eyes turned that sickly yellow, but realized he had a playful and youthful side when they were sky blue. It was almost like he wasn't always consumed by hate like they had all thought. With those thoughts she shut her eyes and tried to sleep hoping they would be leaving soon.

Hours later Padme awoke from her light doze to a clinking noise coming from the other room in the ship. She glanced at the clock to see it was nearly midnight already and was curious why Vader hadn't gone to sleep yet. Against her better judgment she got up, wrapped her robe around herself and headed out into the other room.

"How are things going?" she asked the sith who was still in the same spot working on the ship.

He glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"I thought I'd ask you the same question." She blurted out. His eyes darted to hers for a second and then went back to work. "I wasn't sleeping very well and I heard you still up."

"I don't sleep often." He finally replied to her. So the sith lord can answer questions. "Meditating can be just as good as sleep."

"Everyone has to sleep." Padme retorted. "I'm sure meditating doesn't make up for all of it."

"I'm not everyone now am I?" he said arrogantly.

"Guess not." Padme rolled her eyes and decided to go back to her room. He was impossible to have a conversation with. It was better for her just to go to sleep. She could have better conversations in her dreams. Her dreams were soon interrupted hours later by a small, almost yelp. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 4:00 in the morning Normally Padme was a deep sleeper but considering where they were she slept very lightly. It almost sounded like thrashing was coming from the living room but Vader was out there. Surely nothing had got to him? He was one of the most powerful men in the galaxy. So she lay there for a moment trying to listen to see if she needed to get up but no more noises came so she stayed still.

**VADER

Vader awoke very abruptly the next morning covered in sweat. The idea of sleep seemed nice to him when the senator mentioned it. How very wrong he was. The reason he didn't sleep often slapped him right in the face. Why he decided to listen to her was beyond him.

Meditation worked best for him instead of sleep nowadays. When he slept he had a tendency to see the faces of many people he's killed. As always, they were annoying him as he slept. Then the one face he wanted to see so badly, yet didn't at the same time always showed up. His mother. No, Anakin's mother, he tried reminding himself but it was no good. Shmi is who made him feel the weight of the guilt of what he's done and who he has become. She was in the dreams with all the other people he's murdered. She always just stood there, bloodied bodies surrounding her at her feet with sad eyes asking him 'why' over and over again. He never knew why she was asking him that but he had some pretty good assumptions. Why wasn't he quicker to save her from those sand people? Why was he so weak? Why has he done what he's done? He got angry thinking about it. The emperor should have let him go when he first had those visions but he didn't. The worst part about it was that he listened. She shouldn't have died. She didn't have to. It was the Emperor's fault she was dead and one day he would get his revenge.

"Good morning." The senator came out smiling. This was one of the darkest times anyone will ever see him in. He's killed many people being in the mood he's in now. That's why it was so surprising to him that her presence calmed him. It soothed him enough not to kill her anyway. He scowled at her in return. "What was going on out here last night? I heard some strange noises."

"It was nothing." Vader got up quickly and so much as ran outside. Why did he crave her soothing presence when he was in such a low place? It was almost like he craved the light side of the force that she was producing. As soon as he stepped foot on the side outside in the beating sun the rage quickly came back. The dark side flooded him once more and he quietly used it to begin working on the ship. How fixing things could always help him.

"Would you like something to eat?" Padme came outside hours later in the day. It was almost six at night now. Vader was drenched in sweat from non-stop work. Padme came up to him holding him a sandwich she had made. He wordlessly took it and ate it. "You could have come and ate earlier. I thought maybe you'd gotten dehydrated and died out here."

Vader continued to stare at her silently.

"Ok…well anyway come get me if you need anything I guess." She huffed and disappeared back into the ship. He didn't need to be around her today and her motherly concern. Just being away from her almost this entire day has made him feel more like his old self.

As it got later he decided to go inside and shower since he'd been in the heat all day. Padme just stared at him as he came inside and disappeared into the bathroom. He made sure the water was nice and cold so he could finally feel the heat going away from his body. When he felt clean he put on some of his old clothes he'd had in the ship. The senator was still sitting at the table right where he'd left her earlier in the day but this time she was playing with some fabrics.

"What are those?" he questioned her. She looked up at him in irritation. She had good reason. He hasn't shown her the greatest respect today. Not that he should have anyway.

"I'm just looking at what I bought at the store the other day. They really put a lot of work into this." She said looking intently at a dress she was holding. Vader chose not to reply and headed over to the control panel to start messing around with the wiring to see if he could fix the communicator tonight now that he had the parts. It was nice to be inside where it was a lot cooler. Once this was done they could get someone to come retrieve them and end all of this.

**PADME

'_Twelfth day down.'_ Padme thought to herself lying in bed once again. She was truly going insane. Aside from a couple of days ago when they went to town she had nothing to do. Vader barely spoke to her and she didn't even have as little as a book to read. If this wasn't torture she didn't know what was. She looked over at the clock for the tenth time that was becoming her best friend and saw that it was late again. All she had to do was sleep so it was very difficult at nights. In all this time she did have a lot to think about and had a revelation that would make her sister and mother do backflips. She realized that she wanted more than just her work. It's weird how out of all the people in the galaxy, Vader was the person that made her realize this. She didn't want to become cold and distant like him. At one point in time he must have had a personality and it got ripped away from him. She wasn't going to let herself become like that. If this was what she decided then she wanted someone to share her life with. It was also Vader that showed her that she could have feelings that could go beyond the feelings of friendship. She just had to start looking. Padme realized she might have looked in all the wrong places before. Every man who she had gotten set up with always seemed perfect on paper. It dawned on her that she didn't want perfect. She needed someone who could challenge her intellectually and physically. Meaning, she didn't care if they didn't agree on everything politically like she once believed. The last man her mom had set her up with was involved in politics and they had all the same political views. He was good-looking, born and raised on Naboo, and had made a decent living for himself. They should have been perfect for one another. The only issue was, was that this man was very dull and they had absolutely nothing to talk about. There was no fire that he ignited in her. Padme craved that fire, she wanted a man with more of an edge to him. She couldn't help but realize that her mind kept wandering back to the man just outside the bedroom walls. Now Vader was a man that had quite the edge to him and was as challenging as they came. She hated him and everything he stood for but still couldn't quite contain her attraction or curiosity about the young man. She liked that he kept her on her toes constantly. She needed that. Sadly and to her concern, she was wondering if maybe it was the darkness itself that was calling to her.

Her thoughts quickly came to a halt when she heard the same noises as she did the night before. This time she quietly got out of bed to see what was going on out there. She tip toed towards the door and quietly pushed it open a crack just enough to see. She looked on the pull out seats against the wall to see Vader asleep with a small sheet covering him. She looked at him confused. What was making that noise? Her question was answered when she saw Vader violently turn on his side, his eyebrows pushed into a severe frown. It had been Vader thrashing around back and forth. She noticed a slight bead of sweat fall off his forehead. Was she to wake him? He did it again. This time she heard him utter something Padme didn't think anyone had ever heard the dark lord say. "I'm so sorry."

Padme wanted to wake him up soothe the poor man from whatever he was dreaming about. At this moment Vader had never looked so human. Who was he apologizing to? There were so many things she wanted to know. He just seemed so vulnerable in his sleep. It was like he wasn't the same man that killed millions of people. Was this the reason he didn't sleep? The thought occurred to her. She realized this must have been what woke her the other day. She quietly crept back into her room shutting the door thinking it was best not to wake him. Vader was known to get angry very fast and this seemed like a situation that would peak his anger. A billion thoughts raced through her head as she tried to go back to sleep. This truly was a very interesting journey.

END CHAPTER NINE

Author's Note: Well sorry for the wait you guys! I've gotten very busy with school:-( I'm going to try and get the next one up sooner. Also since I decided to switch things up I had to re-write a lot. That really wasn't fun but I think the story will be a lot better and more realistic this way. So Vader and Padme's thoughts are very confusing for them, but who hasn't had confusing thoughts about things they shouldn't before;-) Vader's still not very nice to her when they actually do interact. It'll be nice when I finally get them to leave because time frame with this stuff is a bitch to me when not a whole lot is going on. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and stick with my story! Please review and let me know what you think about it!


End file.
